Um metro de distância
by ann.yuu
Summary: Após a volta de Sasuke, ele e Sakura são designados a uma missão: Capturar um mestre de Genjutso.Mas,o que acontecerá quando eles caem em um genjutso barato e ficam presos temporariamente? Leiam pleace!
1. Um metro de distância 01

**Fic de SasuxSaku...ach que não vai ter hentai,e que vai ser bem sweet,espero que goste.**

**Naruto não me pertençe,ele é exclusivo do Masashi-sensei.**

**Qualque conincidência...é mera verosemelhança xD**

**Um metro de distância**

A ordem de chamado da Hokage chegou pela janela da Haruno.

Ainda assustada pela aparição repentina do anbu,Sakura abriu o bilhete.

"Haruno Sakura, por favor comparecer ao gabinete após as dez e trinta"

Sakura olhou o relógio, era por volta das nove e cinqüenta.

"Ah..." ela virou-se para o lugar onde o anbu estava,que agora se encontrava vazio. "Odeio esse tipo de coisa!" bufou.

Terminado o café da manhã, Sakura dirigiu-se para o banheiro, tomou seu típico banho para logo após entonar no corpo as suas vestes anbu.

Ela podia odiar os anbus e ser um deles, mas, era ensinado a eles agir daquele modo, e ela nem fazia tanta questão,fizera aquilo somente para passar mais tempo com Sasuke.

O que fora um erro.

O Shinobi malmente ia em eventos ou a reuniões que ela mesma organizava,e quando o via,vez ou outra, era com aquela mascara.

"Maldita mascara anbu!" indagou quando a mascara não se ajeitara perfeitamente.

Ela chegou ao gabinete da Godaime,era exatamente dez e trinta.

Pontualidade nunca fora seu forte,mas,quando a Hokage lhe enviavas mensagens,o assunto era extremamente sério.

Ela abriu a porta e encontrou mais um shinobi junto com a sensei.

O shinobi que ela reconheceu como Sasuke.

Ele estava diferente,mais definido,seria? Um tanto,frio,como era de costume.

Ela aproximou-se da Hokage.

A loira começou a dar as instruções.

Por volta de meia hora,ambos haviam saído rapidamente para a missão,acaba-la seria ótimo,pois, capturar um mestre de genjutso maluco poderia ser chamado de missão?

Sakura estava com dificuldades de acompanhar Sasuke, ele era extremamente rápido, mal se via o homem dentro as árvores, ele poderia ser confundido com uma lebre negra.

Seria meio inconveniente da parte dela se ela batesse o dedo em um galho mais angular e acabasse a cair,de quinze metros de altura.

Ela fechou os olhos,somente para evitar dores maiores na queda.

"Nani?!" indagou quando viu o chão abaixo,e seus pés muito longe destes.

Ela olhou para o alto,ele estava a segurar o uniforme dela.

Sakura,bufou,não por estar segura lá em cima,simplesmente pelo fato dele ter salvado-a.

Mais uma vez.

Ela odiava,e como odiava, ser salvada por Sasuke, no início da adolescência poderia ser até aceitável,mas, uma mulher madura e com tal força desumana ser salva como uma donzela virgem, era um tanto vergonhoso.

"Tome mais cuidado!" disse ele,sem ao menos movimentar o rosto que continuava a observar o horizonte.

Sakura voltou-se par ao galho e segundos depois ela já estava a saltar sobre os galhos.

Ela já não sabia ao certo o que sentia pelo seu "Sasuke-kun" somente que,ela já não possuía mais aquele amor platônico,e somente que ,ainda havia vestígios extremamente grandes dele.

"Chegamos!" disse ele,abaixando-se ,ficando espreito a qualquer ataque.

Sakura parou logo atrás o Uchiha e ficou a procurar o que ele observava.

Ela vislumbrou um pequeno homem,baixo ,deveria ter o tamanho de Naruto aos doze anos.Os cabelos castanhos, a pele em uma coloração palha onde esta era extremamente pálida, e os reluzentes olhos azuis.

"Ele realmente me lembra Naruto..." indagou pensativa.

Sasuke virou-se para ela,sem dizer nada, ele apenas a induziu a ficar em silêncio.

"Captura-lo,leva-lo vivo,nada de quase morto..." indagou o Uchiha.

Sakura respondeu um pequeno "Hai!" com muito desdém,ela não sabia ao certo o porque desta fama tão ridícula.

Desceram rapidamente,Sakura fora ao chão e ficara a esquerda do alvo enquanto Sasuke o analisava.

O ataque foi rápido, este que Sakura ao menos conseguiu acompanhar com seus olhos de águia,fruto de um duro treinamento,Sasuke havia se tornado mais forte do que ela pensara que ele fosse capaz.

O pequeno homem estava preso na arvore, coberto por um fio de lamina especial,fabricado com o chakra de seu portador.

Ela apenas se aproximou do pequeno homem.

"Hei! Porque estão me prendendo?!" perguntou o homem que se debatia.

"Negócios meu senhor!" indagou Sakura,Sasuke a repreendeu.

Ela olhou fixamente para aquela máscara de águia, a frieza era mais aparente que nunca.

Uma palavra,um sussurro, nem um " Prazer em vê-la Sakura." Ou "Como está?" era tudo apenas frutos ,e mais frutos, e de sua impertinente imaginação.

"Droga!" indagou alto e sonoramente.

Sasuke a repreendeu novamente,aparentava que aquele era o único modo de chamar a atenção dele.

Só havia um pequeno problema,ou até grande demasiado para que ela pudesse pensar.ela poderia simplesmente irritá-lo até que ele a calasse,ou que ela fosse odiada para sempre,ou mais do que já era.

Nenhuma das duas parecia á escolha certa a ser feita,nenhuma.

Ela virou sua atenção para o pequeno homem que havia parado de se debater e havia começado a rir,a risada era terrivelmente horripilante.

Ele parou de rir,e aqueles reluzentes olhos azuis brilharam,ambos entraram em uma outra dimensão.

Repleta de correntes em um cenário completamente vermelho,assim ela a dimensão.

Sakura desesperou-se, juntou as mãos posicionou os dedos, cerrando os olhos e gritando Kai.

Nada adiantava,foi quando ela percebeu estar presa.

Havia uma corrente presa em seu pulso,e juntamente o final da corrente dava no de Sasuke.

Ambos tentavam se soltar usando chakra e qualquer outra arma,mas aquelas correntes eram impossíveis de serem quebradas.

Ela juntou as mãos novamente ,mas a voz do companheiro soou mais alto.

"Espera!" disse ele.

Sakura viu o Uchiha levantar uma das mãos em posição do in de tigre,ela não viu mais nada,apenas que eles haviam voltado ao lugar de antes.

Olharam para a arvore,havia um kawarimi no lugar.

Sakura bufou,só poderia ser brincadeira.

Ela já havia sido salva pelo príncipe encantado,ser estritamente proibida de tentar dar uma lição no inimigo,caíra em um genjutso, onde mais uma vez ela havia sido salva,e o inimigo havia fugido.

Ela virou-se praticamente matando todos a sua frente,quando algo a segurou.

Ela virou-se para poder discutir o porque de Sasuke a ter segurado,mas não havia nada.

A mão do Uchiha estava levantada,assim como a sua, onde havia no mínimo,um metro de distância entre ambos,em que o espaço estava vazio.

Sakura puxou o braço,mas o Uchiha não saia do lugar,ela apenas voltava pela reação.

"O que está acontecendo!?" perguntou incrédula.

O Uchiha ficou um pouco pensativo dentro daquela máscara de predador.

"Provavelmente o genjusto daquele homem é muito forte, deveria ter mais cuidado..."

"Deveria?!" perguntou ela,mais para si que para ele. " Você ao menos deixou que eu capturasse o inimigo!" seus nervos estavam a flor da pele.

E quando seus nervos e hormônios estavam eclodindo ao mesmo tempo,até sua paixonite-recentemente-amenizada pelo Uchiha,poderia esperar.

" A Hokage o pediu vivo!" disse ele sem alterar o tom de voz.

" Sabe! Acho que ouvi isso a segundos atrás...e,talvez eu cumprisse...posso ter cabelo rosa mas não sou burra!" Sakura ficava mais estridente a cada segundo.

" Se você não fosse tão irritante,poderíamos até ter ido atrás do mestre Gen para poder desfazer este genjutso natural!"

Sakura sentiu-se, humilhada.

Ela respirou profundamente tentando espantar os áquivos que sua cbaeça bagunçara por completo.

" Voltemos a vila..." indagou ela ainda com a mão na cabeça. " E falamos com a hokage,é o mais sábio a se fazer agora!"

Sasuke deu de ombros,era o mais plausível a se versar agora.

A reação de Sakura tornara-se mais aflita quando a Godaime analisou e não achou ninguém que retirasse um genjutso tão bem feito.

" Eu até chamaria a Kurenai,mas sabe, faz tanto tempo que ela está afastada da área..."

"E o que iremos fazer?" disse Sasuke retirando a mascara.

Sakura desviou os olhos esmeraldas para apreciar as linhas daquele rosto, fazia tanto tempo que ela não o apreciava.

"Creio que..." a Hokage refletiu. " Terão de ficar juntos este período!"

"Tsunade-sama você bebeu sakê demasiado!" indagou Sakura.

" Ho...querida,somente algumas garrafas!" disse a mulher ficando com a bochechas rosadas.

"Há...não,o que faremos,isso acabará com a minha vida...!"

"Viverei com um peso morto no braço!" indagou Sasuke olhando para sua mão.

Sakura cerrou os olhos,desde quando ele havia ficado tão sarcástico?

"Está tendo aulas de sarcasmo com o Sai? Sasuke-kun?"

"Iie...apenas digo a verdade!"

Sakura fechou-se, ela não sabia como, mas um fogo ardente de raiva onde havia cravado nele "Uchiha o homem de gelo" crescia a cada segundo.

Sakura virou-se para porta,o braço do Uchiha se ergueu.

"Preciso ir para casa..." indagou indo e direção a porta,onde foi parada.

Sasuke não andara.

"Iie...eu necessito ir para casa,depois passamos na sua,pegamos algumas mudas de roupas..."

"Você pensa que eu vou me mudar para a sua casa?!"

"É o mais inteligente a se fazer,ou será que até isso o tempo lhe consumiu?"

Sakura controlou os nervos,estes que estavam prestes a explodir.

"Ok...to precisando fazer Yoga!"

**Owari**


	2. Um metro de distância 02

**Bom, novamente novamente...brigadu! pelas reviews,arugatou mesmo...isso me deixa taum feliz! e mais ainda prq tenho uma beta - bom...vamos degustar do segundo capitulo! xD**

**Um metro de distância**

**Segundo capitulo**

A antiga casa Uchiha era gigantesca, um pouco afastada do centro,ela tinha um ar,exótico.

Sasuke adentrou na casa juntamente com Sakura sendo arrastada.

"Onde eu irei dormir?!" perguntou.

"Terei de arrumar uma cama de casal..." disse desdenhoso.

Ele deixou os sapatos na porta,assim como fez Sakura.

Em meio a caminho a uma escada,ele começou a retirar a peça superior do uniforme anbu.

Sakura sentiu o sangue subir para as maçãs do rosto.

Ele realmente estava mais vigoroso.

O quarto de Sasuke era normal,nada bagunçado,comparado ao de Naruto.

"Fofinho..." indagou em pensamentos.

O anbu adentrou no quarto jogando a camiseta para um lado.

"Vire-se" disse ele,Sakura apenas o obedeceu.

Ela ouviu o arranhar da roupa na pele,ele estava trocando de roupa.

Sentiu novamente o sangue subir.

"Calma...calma,Sakura" assim pensou.

Sasuke virou-se devidamente trocado.

"Sakura...silêncio,tenho que terminar de avaliar alguns relatórios da missões"

Ela não fez rejeição alguma.

Já era começo meio de tarde e Sakura estava muito cansada de ficar sentada ao lado daquela mesa,vendo Sasuke folhear todos aqueles papéis.

"Preciso tomar banho,e trocar de roupa." Indagou.

Sasuke virou-se para ela.

"O que foi? Faz décadas que eu estou vestida nesta roupa nojenta de anbu e você ao menos pegou minhas roupas..."

Ele suspirou e fechou os envelopes, levantando-se.

"Vamos,e que seja rápido"

"Claro..."

O caminho para casa de Sakura fora um tanto tortuoso,as pessoas os olhavam.

Sakura apressou-se o mais rápido possível,conter a raiva aos comentários daquela gente era paciência,coisa que ela aprendera a não ter.

"Am...Sasuke-kun.." indagou-a meio receosa.

"Hn?" perguntou dando uma boa observada no apartamento.

"Você...não se importa de ficar do outro lado do Box,ne?"

Ele olhou-a, e confirmou.

"Por enquanto,vai ter que ser assim..." indagou ele,novamente sem expressão.

Sakura pegou uma muda de roupa,e uma toalha.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro,onde pendurou os trajes e a toalha na porta do Box.

Por sorte, por muita sorte, o Box era escuro,pelo qual mal dava para ver a pessoa que se banhava nele.

Sakura adentrou,Sasuke teve de ficar escorado na porta.

"Vê se não se meche tanto,Sakura!" indagou quando seu rosto bateu na porta do Box.

Sakura desculpou-se,ele viu ela jogar as vestes anbu por cima do Box, até que o chuveiro foi ligado.

Sasuke encostou-se na parede,exausto,ele não aparentava,nunca aparentaria.

A perna lhe dava uma pontada,aquilo estava ferido?

Ele abaixou-se para verificar o pequeno sangramento,o que fora acompanhado de um estrondo.

"Sasukeeeee-kunnnn...levanta,por favorr..." indagou Sakura,a voz estava muito próxima.

Sasuke levantou-se novamente,voltando a encostar-se no frio azulejo.

O vento abriu uma pequena fresta no Box,Sakura cantarolava sem parar.

Sasuke tentou iguinorar a pequena fresta,mas a aparição,ora outra das pernas de Sakura estava fazendo ele duvidar.

Ele conteve sua vontade quando o chuveiro foi desligado,e a toalha fora puxada.

Sakura jogou a toalha quase que em cima do garoto,enquanto trocava de roupa atrapalhadamente.

Ela saiu um pouco molhada,e os cabelos encharcadas.

"Não quer terminar de se ajeitar?!"

"Não,não...vamos,só preciso pegar algumas roupas!"

Sasuke estranhou,a segundos atrás ela estava soltando os cachorros e papagáios,e agora,estava totalmente,alegre?

Quem entende as mulheres?

Sakura arrumou a pequena maleta de roupas e foi para a casa do Uchiha.

A volta a casa do Uchiha,obrigou Sasuke a permanecer na cozinha apenas observando.

Quando o jantar que apenas era um projeto tornou-se concluído,eles jantaram,e Sasuke subiu exaustivo ao quarto,ainda tendo de terminar os relatórios.

Ainda não ficara decidido onde iriam dormir,no estado em que estavam.

Sasuke pegou o resto dos relatórios,e foi obrigado a puxar uma poltrona e sentar-se ao lado da cama,onde Sakura preparava-se para dormir.

A garota em questões de segundos caiu no sono,e ora outra a mão de Sasuke era elevada pelo fato dela se movimentar demais.

Sakura fez um movimento brusco,o que fez o Uchiha ser puxado da poltrona e cair no chão.

"Droga...não agüento mais isso!" ele puxou seu braço,fazendo Sakura acordar e cair.

Ela caiu de face no chão,ficando extremamente irritada.

"Precisa disso?!" perguntou bufando.

"Claro,você se meche mais que cobra dentro de saco" indagou ele,igualmente irritado.

"Mas não era necessário me puxar,eu estava dormindo...que droga!" ela se sentou no assoalho gelado.

" Então dorme quieta e me deixa terminar de fazer os relatórios!" o tom de irritação era visível.

"Hump! Não...se você tivesse me deixado socar aquele maldito homenzinho eu estaria em casa,dormindo!"

"Cale-se,você sempre necessita ser salva,se eu não estivesse lá,você nunca sairia daquele genjutso!" indagou ele,sarcástico.

"Retire o que disse!"

"Não!"

" RETIRE!"

"É simples,não!"

Sakura foi para cima de Sasuke,com todo o impulso que pode.

Ela ao menos conseguiu tocar em um fio de cabelo dele,ele a havia detido, e agora estava sobre ela.

Ela parou um pouco abismada,seu coração batia acelerado e o sangue de seu corpo parecia que circulava mais que o comum.

Sasuke estava irritado,em anos, ela fora a única pessoa que conseguia irritá-lo assim tão "facilmente", ele tinha vontade de dar uma lição nela,mas...era impossível,aquele ingênuo rosto o deixava sem armas.

O ingênuo rosto que Sakura encontrava-se agora,era o mesmo que ela manterá por tantos anos enquanto esperara a volta de seu querido,Sasuke-kun.

Sakura conteve-se o máximo em não ficar rubra,mas aquilo era inevitável.

Sasuke assustou-se ao ver a vermelhidão da garota,aquilo era tão constrangedor.

Ele começou a analisar a situação,as mãos,os braços,o rosto,os olhos,a boca.

Ela estava sobre domínio completo dele,ele poderia faze ro que quisesse com ela.

"Fraca!" indagou ele,sem ao menos pensar no que havia dito,pois outros pensamentos invadiam sua mente.

"Fraca?! Como se tre..." Sakura havia se precipitado, e agora eles estavam mais perto que anteriormente.

Agora fora Sasuke que engolira em seco,ele podia sentir rapidamente a respiração quente de Sakura.

Ele sentiu o sangue subir para a face,distanciou-se e virou de costas.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun? Você está bem?" perguntou Sakura,rubra.

"Hai...am,sai do meu quarto..." indagou ele sem pensar.

"Infelizmente não dá..." indagou ela sem esperanças.

Sasuke ainda estava de costas,ele não queria encará-la.

"Venha!" indagou voltando ao mesmo tom autoritário de sempre.

"Hai!" Sakura levantou-se acompanhando o companheiro.

Ele saiu do quarto,e ela logo o acompanhou.

O ar fora o quarto estava gélido,o corredor estava com um ar sombrio.

Sasuke dirigiu-se até o ultimo quarto do corredor,parou em frente à porta dele e ficou a observar a maçaneta por alguns segundos.

Ele pôs a mão sobre ela e abriu o quarto,entrou.

Sakura o seguiu,aquele quarto parecia não ser aberto ha muito tempo,pois ela inalava um forte cheiro de velharia.

"Ano..."

Ele a fitou,Sakura perdeu-se na escuridão de seus olhos.

"Sem nenhuma palavra,este...era o quarto dos meus pais,iremos dormir aqui!" falou indo na direção ao guardo roupa.

Ele retirou dois edredons do guarda roupa e jogou-os sobre a cama.

Sakura juntamente com Sasuke aproximou-se da cama,ela pediu para que ele a seguisse por um momento.

Ela abriu a janela,e o vento adentrou.

A atenção de Sasuke foi chamada pela fotografia acima da cômoda.

Eles resolveram dormir.

Sakura deitou-se a um lado,Sasuke do outro,cobriram-se e ambos ficaram um momento encarando o outro.

Sakura até que poderia compreender a vontade que Sasuke tivera de preservar aquele quarto intacto, e ficava feliz dele ter feito tal ato por ela.

"Não fique feliz por eu ter aberto o quarto de meus pais para você..."

"Obrigado por acabar com a minha alegria..."

Ambos pararam,aquilo fora,alguma demonstração de sentimento.

Sasuke virou-se para o lado contrário,Sakura rapidamente rolou pela cama parando em suas costas.

"Ano...Sasukee-kun..."

"Apenas durma" indagou ele.

Sakura fechou os orbes,o cheiro de Sasuke a entorpecia a cada segundo,aquela,com certeza seria,a melhor noite de sua vida.

**Owari**


End file.
